Annie: The Story of the Orphanage
by xobeyouteefullox
Summary: It is the story of Annie and the kids doing stuff to tick Ms.Hannigan off.


Annie: The Story of the Orphanage

Main Characters:

Annie- Heroic- Red head, 5'0, 14

Beth- Meanest- DARK brown hair, 5'4, 16

Sue- Silliest- blond hair, 4'11, 13

Molly- Youngest light brown hair, 4'4, 7

Mary-Lou- Dumbest- brown hair, 5'2, 11

Daffodil- Prettiest- blond hair, 5'4, 15

Carrie- Ugliest- red hair, 6'0, 15 1/2

Katrina- Smartest- black hair, 5'5, 13

Betty- Weirdest- brown hair, 5'2 14

Zoë- Coolest- blond hair, 5'1, 19

Jordan- Manliest- black hair, 5'3, 16

Doris- Unpopular- blue hair, 5'6, 15

Patty- Funniest- yellow hair, 5'4, 12

Sandy- The dog every one loves- shaggy, 12

Ms.Hannigan- The hated teacher- fat, brown hair, 6'3, 49

ORPHANAGE LOCATION: RERO, CALIFORNIA

Chapter One: Mr.Dimengo pays a visit

Ms. Hannagin woke the girls up at 4 in the morning.

"Wake up you filthy little scums! I have news to tell you hoes!" Ms. Hannagin said smirking to the fact she just woke up 13 girls.

"Ohm… It is fricken 4 in the morning you dumbass. What is the matter with you?" Annie said angrily.

"Did you just tell call me a dumbass?" Ms.Hannagin looked at Annie horridly.

All the little girls looked mortified. They thought that Annie was done for.

"No Ms.Hannigin, I love you with all my heart. I could never say that about you! You're the nicest woman in the world!" Annie sounded as if she wanted to be the most sarcastic woman in the whole world.

"Okay, well since this smart ass thinks she is so sly, you girls will have to scrub this house clean! We are having a man over to look for a kid. You girls have to look your best for Mr.Dimengo! Molly, STOP PISSING THE FUCKING BED!" She said in an outraged voice.

"It-It-ITS NOT MY FAULT!" Molly shouted calming herself down, "You promised me you would potty train me but you never did. It's not my fault, it never was."

"Why you girls have got to be the rudest little worthless pieces of shit that I have ever seen! Now you guys all get whoopens!" Ms.Hannagin said happily.

So they all got hit one by one. When she got done spanking them with her metal belt it was 5AM.

"Now clean the HOUSE!" She exclaimed.

Ms.Hanningan walked out of the room satisfied as if she has just won a battle. Then she made the girls clean the rooms with toothbrushes.

"I hate her… she is such a fat ugly bastard!" Beth exclaimed.

Everyone laughed hysterically. They laughed too hard, because Ms.Hannigan had entered the room. She had her belt in her hand.

"Everyone! Get by your beds now!" Ms.Hannigan said.

Everyone got by their beds frightened by Ms.Hannigan and what she would do to them. She got out a list.

Ms.Hannigan started, "Daffodil, Carrie, Katrina?"

"Here, Yes Mam, Yupp." They all replied.

"Beth, Sue, Molly!"

"Here, Here, Yes Ms.Hannigan."

"Mary-Lou, Betty, Zoë, Jordan, Doris, Patty."

They all said, "Yes"

"Annie"

Annie did not reply. IN fact she was no where in sight. They all had to search for her. It was 9AM when the doorbell rang. It was Mr.Dimengo. He was early.

"Girls get in a line now, and act your best!" Ms.Hannagin said.

Ms.Hannagin opened the door and let Mr.Dimengo come inside. He was rather fat. All of the girls didn't want him to be their dad.

"Good Morning girls." He said cheerfully.

"Good Morning Mr.Dimengo." They all said just as happy.

"Why don't these girls have nice clothes on? All they are wearing are rags? Also there is only 12 girls! What is the matter with you Ms.Hannagin?" Mr.Dimengo said to her in a whisper.

"They do! They were cleaning so they wanted to wear scum whole clothes! Is that such a thing that they should be punished for?" Ms.Hannagin said.

"Ss-Sir… do I have permission to speak?" Beth said.

"Of course you do! Why the hell wouldn't you be able to?" He replied.

"Ms.Hannigan told me never to speak without permission. She said that we were to learn once a week for an hour. But being the nice person that she is she lets us have our own hour. But one bad thing about this is that she only teaches us stuff that we already know." Beth said giggling.

"Why is this true Ms.Hannigan? Is this nonsense true?" He said roaring.

"Of course not! Those ugly dirty tramps are lying! I teach them only the finest! Are you going to adopt one or are you going to interrogate my habits of running this gosh damn place!"

Ms.Hannigan said madly.

"Well, which one is the smartest?" He asked.

"All of them" She replied.

"Hrmmm...," He said thinking hard, "What is your name young girl?"

He said that pointing over to Carrie.

"My name is Carrie, Sir." She said stumbling, "Carrie Goings"

"I will take her" He said grinning.

"She is the ugliest girl on the planet! What are you going to use her to clean the house? Put her to work in a slave hut? Well, as long as the ugly one is gone it is alright with me." Ms.Hannigan said shouting right in front of Carrie.

Carrie was bursting into tears. She cried and cried. All the girls thought to themselves that if Annie was there she could make Carrie happy again.

"Well, you have got to be quite rude. She is pretty. And I want her to be my daughter!" He said.

"Okay... She is your ugly ass problem!" Ms.Hannigan said as she walked into a small room with a desk and motioned him in.

As they were signing papers and stuff Annie came tiptoeing in. She had with her a dog. It looked like shit!

"Help me get this dog up to our room! Fast!" She said in a low calm voice.

They all went upstairs.

"Carrie why are you crying? Is something the matter?"

"Ms.Hannigan called me ugly. And-Umm-I am getting adopted."

"O! Why that is horrible! We can't let you get adopted. By the way you aren't Miss America!"

"Thanks for caring."

"I know. I will need you to take down this book and try to read this... Ummmm- I've got it! Doris get me scissors and some glue."

Then she cut off Sandy's (Her dog) hair. She glued it onto the Carries back. Then Carrie went down the stairs into the room that Mr. Domingo was sitting into.

"Hey, can I call you daddy?" She asked him.

"Of course you can sweety." He replied.

"Daddy- can you- urm- scratch my back." She said.

He said confused, "Sure."

So he started to scratch her back. Her back was all lumpy. So He lifted up her shirt slightly.

"AHHHH! IT'S HIDEOUS!" HE SCREAMED.

"O really? Is that so... It doesn't take a blues clue to figure that one out." Ms.Hannagin said.

Just then he said, "I am bouncing. That ugly piece of shit can stay here and rot!"

MR. Domingo ran out of the hell hole.

CHAPTER 2: Annie's Punishment

Later that evening Ms.Hannigan remembered that Annie was missing, so she went upstairs and told the girls to look for her.

"Girls! Go look for that piece of lard, Annie" She said not caring.

"HEY! I am right here thank you very much you piece of turd on my ass!" Annie said as if she wanted to kill Ms.Hannigan.

"You son of a bitch! Where were you? We have been looking for you all day!" She said.

"You dumb fuck! I was hiding in the closet the whole time. I didn't want to clean. Besides how the hell could you clean this hell hole?"

"Annie! That is no language I want to hear from you. Come with me now!"

Ms.Hannigan grabbed Annie by the arm. She was hurting her. She dragged her all the way to the cellar and threw her down the stairs. Annie had a concussion. When she woke up all she could taste was blood. She was laying in a pile of her own blood.

"HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE! IT IS DARK!" She said scared.

Then Annie ran up to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. She banged on the door all night. She had huge blisters on her hands.

"Sweetie" Ms.Hannigan said.

"WTF is the matter with you! You're crazy as a blind bat!" Annie said.

"Is it too dark for you?" She replied in a dark cold chuckle.

"You sick fuck! Let me out of here!"

"I am afraid I cannot. You are in there for 3 reasons. 1. You ran away 2. You didn't help clean at all 3.You have a dog. So you will have to stay there for 3 days"

"WH-What? Who told you?"

"My favorite little orphan, Mary-Lou. She is so sweet."

"What a fucking retard!" Annie said to herself.

"Well, you can't starve me! I am already hungry!" Annie said.

"I will give you food you fatass!"

"I am bleeding"

"Next time I won't push you so hard, NOT!" Ms.Hannigan said in a sick chuckle.

"Give me SANDY!"

"I am sorry; we have shaved off all of its hair. Then we butchered him. Now I am selling him on eBay. Unless you want to eat him?"

"You sick repulsive woman? What has possessed you to do that?"

"Goodnight Annie." She said in a scary tone.

Annie fell asleep at 2AM. She heard whispers coming from where she was. She was scared. She looked around until she found a match. She lit a match.

"Wh-who's there?"

"Anniiee!" A scary whisper said.

"Beth you son of a pigly! How did you get down here?"

"Hey! You should be saying thank you! Now follow me!"

"I don't know. That dumb little fuck Mary-Lou will tell"

"C'mon!"

They tiptoed all the way up to their room. Annie gathered her belongings. She was very angry at Mary-Lou. So she went to Ms.Hannigan's room and got her metal/spiked belt. She whipped Mary-Lou half to death.

"OOOOWWWW! MS.HANNIGAN! MS.HANNIGAN! HELP ME I AM GETTING BEATING!" Mary-Lou exclaimed.

Annie was terrified of the punishment so she put her stuff away as fast as she could and snuck back through the hole that was leading into the cellar. Ms.Hannigan turned on a light from outside the room. She then jangled her keys and unlocked the door to the cellar. Annie, of course was pretended to be asleep.

"ANNIE! WAKE UP!" Ms.Hannigan said shaking Annie.

"Hmm, what? Do I get to go sleep in my bed?" Annie said in a good fake sleeping voice way.

"DONT PLAY FUCKING ANGEL WITH ME! I know what you did!" Now, she was hitting her in the face.

"Stop! I don't know what the fuck you're talking about you stupid bitch! Let go of me!"

"Annie! If I find out that you did it I will kill you!"

Annie was scared. Ms.Hannigan has killed kids before. Soon the 3 days of horrid torture were over!

Chapter 3: House offer

Ms.Hannigan walks into the room

"Girls! Wake the fuck up! We are selling this joint!" Ms.Hannigan said acting black.

"Who does she think she is? Shaq?" Molly whispered to Sue.

The girls giggled. Then Ms.Hannigan whipped Molly across the face with a ruler.

Then she said, "We need to get this place in tip top shape! Rich people are coming over and are willing to pay a nice price!"

"Where are we to live? In a shack? A trailer? A-" Daffodil said scared of where she might end up.

"O girls! A lot of families are coming into here to look for a kid. I am sure that each one of you will get a family." Ms.Hannigan said grinning.

Ms.Hannigan leaves the room

"Oh No! We are going to get split up! That is horrible. I want to stay with you guys! I really don't think that I can go through with this kind of thing!" Molly said devastated and about to cry.

"I have got a plan!" Annie exclaimed, "We can run away! It will be perfect, and i know just the place that we could go to!"

"Where!" They all said at the same time.

"Texas. Dallas, Texas!" Annie exclaimed.

"That is all the way in dang gone 100000 mi away!" Patty a new orphan said.

"Patty, it is not. It is a really short distance if we go by train." Annie said.

"Is so a long distance"

"Is not"

"Is so"

"Is not"

"Is so"

"Is not"

"Is so"

"Is not"

"Is so"

"Patty, STFU BEFORE I FUCKING STAB THE FUCK OUT OF YOU!"

"Geez Luise!" Sue cried.

Katrina budded in, "What is so great about Dallas anyways? It's not like your parents are up there."

"Oh shut up Katrina. My parents are as alive as your big ass belly. My mom sent me a post card from Texas." Annie said as she cut Katrina with a knife.

"Well, that was 7 years ago. Besides what about all of are families. You sick bastard!" Zoë said.

"You guys, I know that my parents are alive. You guys don't. So please...?" Annie said.

They all gave into her dumbass plan that was surely to fail.

"Our HOME IS SOLD! YAY!" Ms.Hannigan exclaimed.

She noticed that there wasnt any girls.

NEW STUFF IS COMING SOON!

:0


End file.
